


Саалаб

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саалаб (таалаб) - лиса (арабск.)<br/>АУ, фэнтези, ангст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Саалаб

_Немного позже._

Пахло почему-то сухой, горькой травой, и секс был такой же — похожий на дождь в выжженной до серости безводной пустыне. Шерлок поднялся, распахнул окно и вздрогнул от холода, скользнувшего по влажным плечам.

— Простынешь, — невнятно пробормотал Джон. — Возвращайся в кровать.

Шерлок вернулся. Провел пальцем по груди любовника.

— Ты совсем не вспотел.

Сухой, горькой травой пахло, оказывается, от Джона.

— Мы не потеем, — хмыкнул тот, совсем уже проваливаясь в сон.

Шерлоку же не спалось. Он тихо поднялся и ушёл на кухню. До рассвета оставался час или около того.

 

_Годом ранее._

Лондон, как и помнилось Джону, оказался промозглым и стылым — то, чего ему так долго не хватало в Афганистане и о чем мечталось душными светлыми ночами. Лондон обещал Джону дожди, туманы, мерзкие пронзительные ветра и даже, быть может, немного снега под Рождество.

Вспомнив о Рождестве, он поморщился, а левая нога отозвалась коротенькой фантомной болью.

Нет, вранье, грязный самообман — на самом деле ничего Лондон Джону не обещал, да и не ждал Джона здесь никто, поэтому делать было совершенно нечего. Правда, причиталась кое-какая пенсия от государства…

Нужно было искать жилье, работу, смысл существования, но ничего этого Джону не хотелось.  
Тем не менее, комнату он отыскал. Маленькую и унылую, но тут уже — вопрос цены и платежеспособности.

После чего его самого нашёл Майк Стэмфорд. А Майк — тот еще прилипала и болтун. Короче, Джон попался.

В тот момент, когда его толкнули под локоть и возопили:

— Джон! Джон Уотсон!

И бесповоротно.

Ведь это Майк привел Джона в лабораторию, и в лаборатории Джон увидел человека, лицо которого было слеплено из всяких противоречивых разностей, но запоминалось. Даже врезалось в память. Намертво. Человек Джону подмигнул.

 

_Чуть меньше года назад._

Джон не любил таких людей. Таких, будто они заранее всё знают. К тому же опасных и сильных. Но ослушаться не мог. Он подумал еще: почему бы это? Можно ведь просто развернуться и уйти. Но сел в чёрный, лоснящийся самодовольством автомобиль, который доставил его в здание какого-то заброшенного завода к своему не менее самодовольному владельцу.

— Так-так, — сказал тот. — Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

Джон хмуро кивнул, жалея, что пистолет остался в квартире, за шкафом. Не то чтобы Джону хотелось стрелять, но с пистолетом он чувствовал себя несколько уверенней рядом с такими людьми.

— Человек с фальшивой биографией, — неприятно улыбнулся собеседник, покачивая зонтом как маятником. — В ней есть хоть что-то настоящее?

Джон пожал плечами. В конце концов, в любой момент можно уйти. И _этот_ не сумеет остановить. Или сумеет? Беспокойство поднялось выше.

— Я учился в Бартсе.

Человек коротко хохотнул.

— Замечательно. Значит, вы действительно доктор. А имя?

— Имя настоящее.

— Но родились вы в Афганистане.

Ого. Человек обладал широкими возможностями. Джон не понимал, почему всё ещё находится здесь, а не покинул Лондон.

— Мы здесь, чтобы обсудить мою биографию?

— Скорее, чтобы поговорить о Шерлоке Холмсе.

— Вот как.

— И вашем к нему отношении.

— Что-то не очень понимаю пока, какое вам может быть дело до Шерлока Холмса и наших с ним отношений.

— Поймёте, — улыбнулся человек и кивнул ассистентке.

Та подала ему чёрный портфель.

Из портфеля человек достал ржаво-серую тряпицу… шкурку.

— Нет, — пробормотал Джон.

Несколько позже Шерлок спросил, предлагал ли человек деньги. А зачем Джону деньги? Нет, не предлагал. Был более… груб.

_Одиннадцать месяцев назад._

 

Джон постепенно притерпелся к противоречивым разностям лица соседа, к причудам его ума и полярностям настроений.

Джон счёл бы Шерлока Холмса подкидышем, зачарованным эльфийским младенцем, случайно попавшим к людям. Выросшим в настоящего, неэкранного эльфа, некрасивого, но удивительного. Однако подкидышем Шерлок точно не был, а просто таким уродился — изредка случается.

Притом Шерлок знал, что хорош. И что мир Джонов стал вращаться вокруг него, тоже знал.

В конце концов Джон смирился и решил: свято место пусто не бывает, вот и его бесцельное существование сделалось осмысленным путем замещения бесцельности чужой неукротимой энергией.

Впрочем, сейчас Шерлок предавался меланхолии. Обессиленно раскинулся на диване, босой, в линялом халате. Джон просматривал газету. Первая полоса кричала: «Убийство в банке!» Но от детектива Джон уже знал — ничего интересного, поэтому пропустил и читал теперь котировки, не особенно понимая.

— Далось тебе это молоко, Джон! — сказал вдруг Шерлок.

— Ты выращивал в нём Streptococcus lactis. В моём молоке! — возмутился Джон. — Я завтракать собирался!

— Молоко мне нужно было для эксперимента по делу о флейте. А у тебя нездоровая фиксация.

Джон не нашёл достойного ответа.

— И ты не бреешься.

— Что, прости?

Шерлок Холмс рассматривал Джона так, будто видел перед собой особенно занимательный труп. С любовью даже, пожалуй, смотрел.

— Забавно. У тебя есть бритвенный набор, ты поставил его на полочке. Но ты не бреешься.

— Генетический сбой.

Ответ Шерлока, кажется, не удовлетворил. Но ничего лучше Джон не придумал.

Ощутил беспокойство.

К вечеру явился Майкрофт Холмс, тем самым вечер испортив. При виде его у Джона дыбом вставала воображаемая шерсть на загривке. А Майкрофт Холмс всегда кивал ему при встрече так, будто искренне рад видеть и расположен.

Кивнул и в этот раз, бросил на захламленный кухонный стол папку. Сказал:

— Любопытное дельце.

Шерлок изволил сесть. Папку не тронул. Даже не посмотрел в её сторону. Но Джон чувствовал — изголодался по делу. И надеется, что делу — быть.

— Странное и дерзкое похищение, — сообщил старший Холмс. — Украдена рапира, шестнадцатый век, частное собрание. Предполагаемый похититель скрылся.

— Скучно, — сообщил Шерлок.

Майкрофт легко пожал плечами.

— Развлекайся. Вечера, джентльмены.

_Полтора года назад._

 

— Лисы, — стонал Найджел. — Лисы…

От стонов Джон и очнулся. Самого мутило и плясали черные пятна перед глазами. А лисы — были. Сидели кругом и внимательно наблюдали. Незнакомые лисы, Джон их точно никогда прежде не видел.

— Чего вы… — прохрипел.

Была ночь. Странно, потому что за минуту до того солнце жарило как проклятое и яростно пахло чужим потом. А Джон в обнимку с автоматом сидел на неудобной узкой лавке и надеялся, что обойдется. Места неспокойные — так говорили.

Как видно, не обошлось.

Зато теперь небо было пустое и холодное. Кое-где проклевывались звезды. Найджел продолжал стонать. Джон перекатился на живот и увидел кровь. Сперва подумал, что Найджела. Потом понял, что в эту лужу и с него самого натекло. Заскулил. Встал на четвереньки.

Лисы смотрели.

Густо воняло гарью, где-то за спиной, если Джон правильно помнил, должен был валяться теперь искореженный грузовик с… искореженными телами. Невообразимо кружилась голова. Но Найджел был жив, поэтому Джон преодолел рвотный позыв.

— Чёрт…

Левая нога у Найджела держалась на честном слове и одном сухожилии. 

— Лисы… — в последний раз прошелестел Найджел.

Джона вырвало. Прямо на тело.

Он отполз и грязными руками зашарил по своей груди, пытаясь понять, куда ранен. Нашёл. Где-то должен был быть медпакет. В рюкзаке, конечно. Где-то должны был быть рюкзак… Лицо стягивала корка из грязи и крови. Нашёл рюкзак. Медпакет не нашёл.

Зато под руку попалась шкурка.

Лисы смотрели.

Может, проще было бы.

Прижал шкурку к груди. Попытался. Не вышло. Не работало.

Лисы смотрели.

Не работало. Не выходило.

— Давай же, давай…

Наконец пришла настоящая боль. Шкурка набухала кровью.

Ничего не получалось.

И не получится, догадался. Теперь не получится.

Застонал.

Небо сделалось гуще и синее. А лисы снимались с мест, молча исчезали в сумерках. Сливались с тенями.

Тогда завыл.

_Почти одиннадцать месяцев назад._

 

Шелуха меланхолии с Шерлока слетела — вместе с халатом и расхлябанными домашними тапками. Теперь он был бодр, энергичен и насмешлив.

— Бежим, Джон! Скорее!

Джон привычно побежал.

Их встретила женщина, иссохшая, как осенний лист, величественная, как королева-мать какой-нибудь из восточноевропейских монархий, и напряженная до хруста. Джон подумал, что лет ей давно за семьдесят, но ещё вполне крепкая, со стержнем, без этой старческой снисходительной рассеянности. Вероятно, миссис Мелисса Сеймур. Вдова, упоминал Шерлок. Кивнула, мимоходом пробормотала нечто приветственное, после чего коротким властным движением руки велела следовать за ней.

— Тут, джентльмены, хранилась рапира. За этим самым стеклом. С системой сигнализации вы, полагаю, уже ознакомлены. Схема вам предоставлялась. И поэтому вы уже знаете, что отключить оповещение мог только хозяин вещи.

— Путем введения последовательности цифр.

— Совершенно верно. Код знал только Майкл. Однако рапира пропала. Одновременно с исчезновением одного из слуг, Джорджа Кросби. Полагаю, вы хотите увидеть комнаты слуг…

Хотели. Шерлок выглядел умеренно скучающим, но, по крайней мере, ничьих секретов пока не озвучивал и семейные тайны не разглашал.

Комнатки же оказались безликие. Шерлок сказал:

— Отвратительно.

Упомянутый Джордж Кросби спал на узкой кровати и в своем распоряжении имел четыре уныло-серые стены, небольшое окошко и невысокий сиротский комод. Если бы Джону пришлось существовать в таких условиях, он в конце концов, возможно, тоже сбежал бы. Быть может, даже и не налегке.

Потом женщина ушла, предоставив Шерлоку возможность осмотреться — сам-то Джон ничего особенного не видел. Чувствовал. Что-то. Но не слишком понимал. А Шерлок вывалил из верхнего ящика комода вещи — футболки и белье. Зачем-то распахнул створки окна и выглянул. Пошарил под кроватью.

Затем уселся на разворошенную постель, сложил привычно руки и задумался. Тогда Джон понял наконец — слабо, едва уловимо пахло кровью.

— Понятно, — сказал наконец Шерлок. — Идём, Джон.

— Что тебе понятно? Шерлок!

Но тот уже прощался с миссис Сеймур. Она выглядела еще более сухой и величественной. И напряженной. Джон пожал плечами. Шерлока прорвёт. Он же как ливень.

Прорвало уже в кэбе, после спешно набранного в телефоне сообщения.

— Джордж Кросби мёртв, Джон. Его убили этой самой рапирой. Убийца — Майкл Сеймур. Он, вероятно, думал, что очень ловко придумал: припрятал где-то тело, объявил в розыск слугу, заявил о пропаже ценного антиквариата... Нанял известного детектива.

— Чёрт.

— Когда человек планирует побег, он забирает с собой ценные вещи. Кросби оставил в своей комнате письма матери. Аккуратно разложенные по датам и стянутые лентой. Очень старомодно, ты не находишь? Он любил мать, Джон. И не оставил бы её письма, если бы планировал кражу и побег.

— Но… мёртв?

— Он не выходил из поместья. Спрятаться в доме или на территории парка надолго вряд ли представляется возможным. А вот спрятать тело — вполне. Я написал Лестрейду. Пусть ищут.

Шерлок не светился довольством и не размахивал руками.

— Но как же мотив?

— Полагаю, какие-то финансовые махинации Сеймура. Мать, вероятно, не в курсе, а вот Кросби откуда-то узнал. Может, заглядывал в хозяйские бумаги. Скучно.

Джон был соседом очень необычного человека. Или даже другом. Гениального человека.

Джон испытывал восхищение и вялый привычный ужас. Так, как если бы приходилось спать на краю Ниагарского водопада. Хотел бы, но не мог, не имел никакой возможности не восхищаться и не ужасаться.

_Шесть месяцев назад._

 

— Эта женщина, — громко сказал Шерлок. Настолько странным голосом, что Джон даже поднял взгляд от газеты.

Сказал и замолк. И лицо у детектива сделалось таким, будто он разом растерял все слова, а такого за ним прежде не водилось. Растерял и теперь тщетно пытается отыскать.

«Эта женщина» действительно была _так_ хороша. Джон видел её… при очень компрометирующих обстоятельствах. Но не в них дело. Она могла закутаться с ног до головы в чёрные тряпки, нацепить никаб, но притом всё равно остаться «этой женщиной». Она переливалась через край себя в неукротимой жажде до жизни. Она, думал Джон, рассматривая её компрометирующую во всех смыслах грудь, подобна Шерлоку. И ему именно это подобие в ней нравится — не грудь и не то, что ниже. Шерлока вообще нельзя смутить наготой, он сам в некотором роде стоит перед всеми обнаженным — в неспособности терпеть умолчания.

— Эта женщина, — с удовольствием повторил за Шерлоком Джон.

Больше Шерлок ничего не сказал.

Уже после Рождества Джону довелось приватно пообщаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Тот сообщил, что Ирэн Адлер бесповоротно мертва и больше не пришлёт Шерлоку ни единого смс-сообщения.

В глубине Джон надеялся, что старший Холмс неверно информирован: _эта женщина_ должна была быть неуязвимой и почти бессмертной. И ведь она разгадала Джона, когда сказала, что они с Шерлоком пара — почувствовала ведь связь. Даже если сам Шерлок не чувствовал. Даже если Джон не особенно-то и хотел когда-то этой связи. Даже если для Джона эта связь была важнее жизни, и Шерлок — важнее. Самое лучшее, что случалось с Джоном.

Но Ирэн Адлер никак не могла быть мертва.

_Две недели назад._

А вот Джим Мориарти совершенно точно не имел права быть живым, но, упрямый ублюдок, умудрился отравить Джону жизнь и будучи мертвым. Джон стоял, задрав голову вверх, и чувствовал, как затекает шея, плечо дёргает и просыпается яростная боль в совершенно здоровой левой ноге.

В свою очередь, Шерлок Холмс стоял на самом краю крыши Бартса и велел Джону смотреть. Джон видел: серое, готовое прорваться дождём небо и резко вычерченный силуэт.

Со стороны Шерлока это было очень жестоко — заставлять смотреть.

У Джона желудок выворачивало и выкручивало, и давно бы уже вывернуло содержимым на асфальт, но велено было смотреть. Разве он мог ослушаться?

Шерлок сделал шаг.

_****_   
_— До меня дошли любопытные слухи, — сказал человек нехорошей внешности, взяв из рук ассистентки рыжую, изрядно затертую шкурку пустынной лисы. — Будто бы существуют люди, способные периодически влезать в настолько мелкие шкурки — вроде этой — что уму непостижимо._

_Джон, борясь с тошнотой, тем не менее сказал:_

_— Вы производите впечатление разумного человека, сэр. Вряд ли вы придаете значение слухам._

_****_  
Летел Шерлок долго. За то время, что он летел, можно было десять раз умереть от страха, но Шерлок не такой человек, чтобы умереть от страха.

Джон почти даже добежал.

И это к его ногам упало изломанное тело. И в него вперился пустой, уже мёртвый взгляд. Крови было не так уж много. Не реки, как тогда, с Найджелом.

В Джоне поднялось такое дикое, безмерно сопротивление произошедшему, что обычный человек не вынес бы. Но Джон — другое дело. Он-то был обязан вынести.

***  
 _— Только тем, в которых есть хоть крупица истины, мистер Уотсон, только таким, — усмехнулся человек. — Но, вижу, что слишком испытываю ваше терпение, доктор. Коротко, очень коротко. Мы оба знаем, что такие люди существуют. Или не совсем люди, а, скорее, духи пустынь. Правильно?_

_Джона не хватало даже на попытку уйти. Рыжая шкурка мерно покачивалась в руке в такт словам._

_— Мне сказали, их называют «эль гюль», демонами. Сами себя они, полагаю, называют иначе. Эти существа, согласно поступившим ко мне сведениям, умеют оборачиваться лисами и редко покидают пределы пустынь. Преимущественно тогда, когда теряют возможность менять облик. Вы поэтому возвратились в Лондон, доктор?_

_— Я…_

_— Говорят, они умеют лечить от любых болезней. И очень живучи. Верно?_

_— Да._

_— Тот, у кого в руках шкурка, может приказывать эль гюлю. Отвечайте!_

_— Да._

_— Не очень-то бережно вы обращались с такой ценной вещицей, доктор. Думали, больше она вам не пригодится?_

***  
Вместо паники пришла решимость.

Джону никогда не приходилось делать таких вещей. Он даже не знал, сумеет ли. Только отступать было некуда. Он поглядел на свои руки — те дрожали. Его и самого било мелкой дрожью. Он коснулся мертвого лица и попросил, чтобы оно стало живым.

 

****  
 _Джон не думал — знал. Что-то в нём сломалось, испортилось — такое бывает. Иногда саалаб теряют способность меняться. Никто не знает, почему. Не повезло. Лисы отвернулись от него. Это он помнил. Они и прежде не особенно-то его жаловали. Подкидыш, называли. Сын лисы и человека. Для отца, впрочем, он тоже был подкидышем. Ребенком, оставленным на пороге._  
 _Еще помнил, с каким отчаянием сжимал свою ставшую ненужной шкурку в госпитале — никак не мог разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы. И доктора не могли. Говорили: далась же мистеру Уотсону грязная тряпка… А толку?_

_Кивнул. Она хранилась теперь на самом дне нижнего ящика комода. Но вот — нашли._

_Человек довольно улыбнулся._

_— Значит, вам шкурка теперь без надобности._

_Внутри у Джона выло, и царапалось, и билось._

_****_

— Ты! — сказал Шерлок. Попытался сесть, но от боли вскрикнул. — Я умер, а ты…  
— Я…  
Далеко выла сирена. Самоубийство у клиники Святого Варфоломея. Решат, что несостоявшемуся самоубийце крупно повезло.

****

— Мои возможности в некоторых сферах почти безграничны, — сменил вдруг тему человек. — Я мог бы съесть вас с потрохами, превратить вашу жизнь в ад, знаете?

Собственно, человек это и делал сейчас с Джоном. Превращал его жизнь в ад.

— Одного я не могу — защитить Шерлока от всего.

— Да кто вам вообще Шерлок?! — отчаянно выкрикнул Джон.

— Брат. Шерлок мне брат. Повторяю: я могу защитить Шерлока от многого, но не могу от всего. Но, говорят, эль гюль исполняет одно, самое невозможное желание человека, которому посчастливится отыскать его шкурку…

Так худо Джону не было даже в первые дни в госпитале. Тогда колыхался потолок, а теперь вся Джонова жизнь трещала по швам.

— … и сжечь. Верно? Вы будете охранять Шерлока Холмса. Защищать. Любить. Будете ему другом. Или кем-то большим, если он захочет. Вы будете рядом. Всегда.

Шкурка горела легко и ровно.

 

_Сейчас._

 

— Значит, я умер. А потом воскрес. А ты…

— Я.

— Должно быть, ты меня ненавидишь.

— Люблю. Очень люблю. Больше жизни. Ты не понимаешь. Ничего совершенно не понимаешь. Мы исполняем только одно, но самое искреннее желание. Искренне исполняем, всем существом. Я люблю тебя. По-настоящему.

— Но ты этого не хотел. У тебя не было выбора.

— Не было. Теперь ты понимаешь.

Неловко потянулся и поцеловал Шерлока Холмса.

 

 


End file.
